Repressed Emotions
by Stuff3
Summary: He considered himself an expert on many subjects at even such a young age, but he had no reasonable explanation for this. What kind of sick deviant has those kinds of thoughts about his teacher?
1. Lustful Fantasies

THUD!

Byakuya fell onto his knees. His damp palms grasped the wooden floor as his eyes drilled holes into it. His body felt heavy, unbearable and at any moment he could collapse under his own weight. The entire room was like an oven, even hotter than the sun. His breathing was heavy and his body was drenched in sweat; he could feel each individual drop trickle down and burn his skin. He closed his eyes as a drop got into his eyes poisoning his vision. Squinting he shook his head spraying his surroundings with drops. He opened his eyes again and look down to see the wood floor of his home. He let out another painful breathe and collapsed on the floor. It was so hot.

He heard a voice now. He heard a voice laughing at him. **Her** voice.

"C'mon little Byakuya. I know you can do better than that" she laughed "Show me how good you are" her voice echoed all around him, drenched in sensuality. "Get up" she whispered the command. He listened to her speak to him and he felt his heart freeze. The cooling sensation soon flowed over the rest of his body. There was a soothing pleasure to her voice. He raised his right arm up, shaking wildly as it brought up his shoulder until he could raise it no farther. He slowly raised his other arm after and it imitated the dance the other had done. He pushed himself up off the floor, his arms writhing in pain as the rest of his body felt engulfed in flame. Rivers of sweat fell from his head, traced his jaw or fell into the crook of his neck. His arms held him up, his left one almost gave in but he quickly corrected it. He heard her laughter again. He stiffened until both arms stopped fidgeting. He stared at the floor knowing she was waiting for what he would do next.

He pushed off his fingertips and propelled himself up. He almost fell back on himself, but his knees remained planted on the floor. His back hung back over his legs as he starred up towards the ceiling. He could barely make out the gardens of the mansion. He let out heavier, painful breathes. Tensing up he exhaled before begrudgingly pushed his torso forward. His arms dangled to his sides like two broken branches barley handing off a tree. He finally sat himself upright on his knees, his back straight. His gi was open exposing his glistening chest which rise and fell with each breathe he took. His jaw was gaped open and his tongue hung out. He felt and seemed no different than a panting dog trying to stay cool on a hot summer lawn. His head bobbed around on top of his neck and he was so exhausted he could not raise it up. A bead of sweat followed his jawline and reached his chin, only to fall off and hit the floor.

Now he heard clapping.

"Very Good Little Byakuya" she congratulated him, but it sounded more like teasing "You did so gwood" she teased in a babyish voice. She now appeared before him, but he was so exhausted that he could not raise his head to see above her mouth. Her white captain's cloak danced and shifted around her, her arms were crossed pushing up her chest; likely on purpose he imagined. There was a sly grin on her face. She looked over him with golden eyes as he sat there in anguish.

She ran her tongue across her lips.

"Poor little Byakuya" she said once her tongue retreated back to her mouth leaving her lips noticeably moist. "He's trying so hard". She brought one leg forward and the other followed, gracefully sliding over the floor and advancing on him. He remained silent save for his heavy breathes. Then she stopped before him. Her right arm reached down and her fingers slid across his jaw before stopping at his chin. She pushed his chin up with only her finger and his head followed. Now they were eye to eye and only inches from each other's faces. "Does little Byakuya want a reward?" she asked amorously.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Yes"

She smiled at him. Now she firmly took a hold of his chin and puckered her own lips. Then she leaned towards him closing the distance between their lips.

Byakuya opened his eyes to reveal the ceiling and light from outside shining brightly upon him. He groaned and fidgeted in his bed, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes from the morning light. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he felt very much awake and clearly very much exhilarated by his dream-No! He kept reminding himself, it was a nightmare. He thought he had enough of that woman during the day, now she had the nerve to haunt his dreams.

He sat himself up in his bed, his clothes sticking to him in sweaty, disgusting embrace.

"A dream" he sighed in relief "It was only a dream" he reassured himself. He treated it like a nightmare, that's what it felt like... sort of. If it was then why did he seem to be enjoying so much? Why was he having dreams like this about his teacher? Why was he having dreams about her at all?! He wasn't sure what to make of it and he certainly didn't want to ask for help on the matter. He thought he was smart enough to come to an answer on his own, he just had yet to find it. But if things continued on like this he'd have to burn his bed sheets and clothes...and probably the whole house.

Where he first developed this sick fascination with her was beyond him, though he had a few guesses.

He remembered when he first saw her in her cat form. He thought it was just a normal cat at first. Then all of a sudden it transformed into her before his eyes. A very nude her.

He **really** enjoyed the dreams he had that night.

As for this morning, he didn't have any more time to spend on perversions of her. He was an important person and had expectations to meet. He dedicated the reminder of the morning- or rather afternoon as it appeared to be, to getting ready for a productive day. He cleaned his room, put on fresh clothes and contemplated burning his bed. He was having a hard time removing certain images from his mind as he did these tasks. Luckily someone called his name to get his attention on something else. And he was more than happy to hear it.

"Byakuya" he heard an old man's voice, one all too familiar call to him.

"Grandfather!" he said happily turning his head to see the old man. "It's wonderful to see you!" he dived into the old man's arms. Not very refined of him. Regardless they both shared a laugh over it. Ginrei then looked down to his grandson.

"Come down to the training grounds when your ready." he spoke to him before leaving the room to let him finish preparing himself.

"I'm coming" he shouted. He was so happy to his grandfather again. He didn't spare any time in getting ready and once he was he rushed out of his room and to the training grounds. He could see his grandfather already, but he was talking with someone else. Byakuya didn't dwell much on that fact. It was likely an underling talking to him of some trivial matter. He imagined one day he'd have to deal with the same exact thing. Little did he know the person he was talking to was there to see him as well. Byakuya rushed forward towards his grandfather. The old man turned his head to him.

"Well that was quick." the wise old man commented "These lessons must be paying off" Byakuya wasn't exactly sure by what he meant by that "and look who decided to visit you today" Byakuya then turned his attention to the person standing with his grandfather and she decided to wave to the young Kuchiki heir.

"Fuck" Byakuya cursed in his head. "Not you again" he said that part aloud for all to hear, already agitated by just the sight of her. It was too early in the day and too soon after his dream to have to deal with this. Though if he was being honest he'd much prefer it if she greeted him in her usual manner; sliding her chest across his face.

"Not me again!" Yoruichi quoted him, some annoyance evident in her voice that made him think for a moment that she would actually leave, though likely with one of his belongings. Probably his hair clip "You know I have a lot of ways to spend my time. And I thought it would be gratifying for you to learn from someone of my caliber."

Bitch.

"I never asked for this" he grumbled.

"No, but I did." Genrei said entering their conversation "You can learn a lot from her, Byakuya. She's a Captain of the highest caliber, commander of the stealth force, an experienced fighter and the head of a prominent family. It would be wise to emulate her" his grandfather told him all this as if he'd never heard it before. Except that he did, every time this conversation was brought up. Which just to happened to be every time she stopped by to train him. More like torture him.

In more ways than she expected.

To Byakuya it felt like everything his grandfather had said couldn't be more far from the truth. But for his sake, for once he held his tongue for him and only muttered his annoyance.

"Then I'll leave it to you then" Ginrei turned to Yoruichi who seemed more than happy to take the boy off his hands. Perhaps too much the way Byakuya saw it. "Have fun Byakuya" he told his grandson before leaving.

It was just him and her now. This probably wouldn't end well. For him at least.

"So Little Byakuya" she put her hands behind her head probably in some sick attempt to get him to look at her chest. It was working. "What do you want to do today?"

"Fuck you" He though instantly and actually opened his mouth to say it, but stopped before he did. "N-nothing with you" he managed to say, though very weakly.

"You don't want to spend time with me?" she pouted.

"No" he said more confidently.

"Alright then." she shrugged "Like I've said I have better things than take care of a moody, ungrateful little brat" she said casually walking away from him. "Have fun practicing" she waved.

He opened his mouth to say something, though he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. 'Either good riddance' or 'Please don't'. What came out was some inaudible combination of the two and it was all she needed to stop and turn around.

"Oh you do care" she said with mock sweetness. "Well I'll tell you what" she walked back to over to him with her arms crossed. "Maybe we both can get what we want"

"That's..very unlikely" he said nervously.

"We'll see..." she smiled sweetly at him. She starred at him a little while after she said that and it unnerved him a little bit "How about-" she pondered, but he already knew she had an idea that would play out regardless of his willingness to do so.

"No tag" she cut her off, not caring if he was being rude or not. It's not like she was one for manners anyway.

She him over with a devious look in her eyes and a smile to match it "Oh so you want to stay up close to me, Little Byakuya?"

"Damn it!" he muttered under his breath "No you demon cat! That's not it at all!"

She shrugged "Alright, have it your way" she brought a hand up to tug on the choker around her neck "If I can get your hair piece off you head. I win"

Byakuya just looked at her "Win what?"

"I win" she smiled, that lack of an answer seeming to please her a lot more than it did him. "but.." she tugged at her neck again "If you can get this off my neck. You win. I'll throw in something extra. I'll leave you alone for the day. Deal" she cocked her head on it's side.

Byakuya wasn't sure what to make of this. To win this he'd have to get dangerously close to her. Not that he wouldn't mind. Given his current ailment this might be good for him. So maybe, just maybe this could work out for him.

In fact he was tempted to ask for something else if he won. A kiss. A grope. Maybe something more... he wasn't exactly sure. One thing he was sure of is that his pants were getting tighter from all the possibilities.

He opened his mouth to propose a different prize "I want-" his voice cut off there as his thoughts couldn't translate to words.

"Hm?" she perked up with a raised eyebrow.

He struggled to finish his sentence, eventually settling on "I accept".

Yoruichi clapped her hands together "Good" she smiled. She reached an arm over her shoulder and flung her captains coat off. She let out a peaceful breath, feeling refreshed, lighter and less weighed down. Byakuya gulped with wide eyes as he got a better look at her curves. This was going to be harder than he thought, in more ways than one.

Within seconds after that gleeful outburst she was on him and he was completely unprepared for her. She appeared before him and jabbed a hand at his hair, but he managed to duck out of the way and took a few defensive steps back. Surprisingly to him she remained exactly where she was.

"Your never gonna win by going on the defensive Little Byakuya" she turned her head to him "We were so close you could have probably gone for it" she flicked her neck again. He imagined if he had gone for it he would have grabbed at something else.

He had no witty retort for that so he decided to take her advice and charged her immediately. But once he was close she just sidestepped him and reached for his hair tie again. He again ducked and dodged out of the way.

They're game went on like that for while and took place all over the training grounds. He knew she was just toying with him. He was giving his all in each movement and she was just playing with him. Like a cat with a mouse. Which seemed really fitting the more he thought about it.

He had a surge of adrenaline rushing throughout his young body, but found it very hard to keep his eye on the task at hand.

There she was dancing about before him, her tits very noticeably bouncing up and down as if nothing was keeping them in place. He was so concentrated on that, that he didn't notice her counterattack. She jumped over his arm and came down striking his head with her palm.

He went down instantly. Not because there was a lot of force behind it, but because he wasn't expecting it.

He put his arms down breaking his fall, but his hands nearly slipped away in the process. She was taunting him with her words and body, he felt inferior and his pants were getting so tight he felt like he was going to loose circulation.

He noticed his hair still tied up, so as part of some sadistic ploy she decided not to take his tie out of his hair yet. He could see she was just standing above him, not moving or anything, just staring down at him.

Maybe this was his chance. If she reached to get it he could spring up and grab that thing off her neck. Maybe steal a kiss or touch one of her boobs in the process.

Hell, maybe he'd go for both.

"You seem surprisingly out of step today Byakuya.."she said his name and just from the tone of it he knew she was going to inquire about something "Are you thinking of something.." she paused and he dreaded every moment of it.

"Oh no here it comes" he thought internally and looked up to her.

".. indecent" she finished with a wink.

"Fuck!" he cursed in his head, grinding his teeth. "Of course not!" he shouted to her and finally got up"I'm the heir to the Kuchiki Clan! I would not diminish myself to such-such- accusations!" " he professed proudly as he always did hoping this bravado would throw her off.

It didn't work.

"What it's only natural for a boy for age. Especially in the presence of a woman like me huh?" Though she likely knew it, there was a rage boiling up inside the boy before her. However it would lead to an outburst unlike anything she'd seen from him before.

"Fuck Off!" he shouted at her before stormed off. She was so shocked by his sudden outburst that he was actually taken back by it.

'Demon Cat' she'd expect, but not this. Once she took time to process what happened she glared at him as he walked away from him.

"Where do you think your going?" she spoke sternly to him. He didn't answer "Don't you walk away from me, boy!" she spat with pure venom. He still didn't stop. It didn't taker her long to catch up to him and place a hand on his shoulder, her fingers digging into his skin. "Just where do you get off talking like that?"

He didn't want to answer her. He was too furious and embarrassed to even look at her.

"Let me go" he muttered.

"What was that?" she dug into his shoulder a little more. He repeated himself only louder this time "Not until you apologize to me"

"You should apologize to me" he paused "Let me go".

Now it was not unlike him to throw a fit, in fact she expected him to with just about everything she says and does to him. This time however, things seemed different and she was determined to find out what. And she wouldn't find out what that was by talking down to him.

She eased her grip on him "Byakuya, look at me" she said calmly.

"No" his face reddening. She could have sworn she saw tears building in his eyes too.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to"

"Fine don't, but tell me-"

"Just let me go" she snapped her off his shoulder and he walked off. Much to his surprise she didn't try to pursue him.

He stormed off to his room without another word said to anyone. He locked himself away in his room. No one came to see him though he knew they tried. He could hear footsteps approach his room from down the hall.

For the leader of the Stealth force she wasn't being very stealthy.

She didn't request for him or to come into this room, but he knew she stood outside of his door for a few moments. Later on he could hear her voice faintly down the hall talking with someone else. He knew he would probably be punished for this, but he just didn't care at the moment. Instead he spent his time in the silence of his room. The light from outside started to darken as dark storm clouds started to form. He didn't care much about the weather, in fact he didn't really care about anything at that moment.


	2. A perilous journey, a perilous offer

He hadn't left his room in the hours after that little "incident". He was aware of the footsteps he heard outside his door, bits of conversation whenever there was some, the darkening weather of the approaching storm in the outside world, but none of it interested him in the slightest.

Only when his stomach started to grumble he did truly take notice.

He got up and decided that now was the time to leave his room. He was certain she was gone now. Though the fact that no one had come to check on him was also troubling.

Closing the door behind him he walked down the hall which had become considerably darker from the last time he saw it. "An assassins wet dream" he thought to himself as walked down it. He had plenty of those recently.

"Byakuya" a weak voice called for him. He turned to see the feeble lieutenant of Squad Six, but more importantly his father Sojun Kuckiki approach him. Kind, but unambitious he was often too sick to work. And even when he was working he would always put his family over duty. Some people say that's why he'll never become a Captain, but his father seemed alright with that. Some even had the nerve to say he would die before his own father.

"Father" Byakuya greeted him respectfully. He already knew by his tone that they were about to have a potentially long and degrading conversation. Not that he didn't deserve to be reprimanded in some way, in fact he expected it. He just felt she was accountable for her actions just as much as he was. Sojun smiled at him.

"Everything alright?" he asked, his son not noticing he was cradling something in his hand.

"Of course father" he answered through a clenched jaw.

"Good" he nodded, clearly seeing through his son's facade. He let a few moments of silence pass before continuing the conversation. "Lady Yoruichi was here before" he mentioned casually and Byakuya felt like he got hit with a ton of bricks "I'm not sure if you knew or not" Byakuya clearly did and Sojun knew that despite the fact he shook his head. "She left this for you" he handed something off to his son. Opening his hands to take it he dropped what appeared to be a piece of string into his sons hands.

'What the hell is this?' he thought instantly. It took him a few seconds to realize what it was. It was the ribbon she wore around her neck.

"She must have left this behind" he said to his father. It took him a few moments to deicde what to do. He figured at the very least it was the right thing to do. Maybe it could smooth things out between them "I'll go return it" he decided. The rumbling of his stomach or his hunger seemed to be forgotten at this point.

"Are you sure?" his father looked at him curiously.

He nodded and turned to leave, his mind made up.

"Alright, just hurry" he said as Byakuya walked away from him "It looks like it's about to rain. Wouldn't watch you to catch a cold" he smiled "And be careful!" he called out to his only child.

Byakuya made his way over to the Squad Two barracks, expecting her to be there rather than the Shihoin manor. She had duties to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads after all, not that he was sure she ever fulfilled them, but then again that wasn't a matter of importance right now.

He hadn't changed his clothes and he was staring to regret it. A few stray drops of rain fell early from the sky and always seemed to land on him. The wind was also picking up and the cold breeze encircled him. He shivered, but endured it though he wished he had sleeves. No point complaining about it now. He didn't think the trek from his home to the Squad Two barracks was that long, but between the weather and him wondering how this would've all turn out he couldn't help but be nervous. Was she angry with him? Probably. Would she even receive him? He hoped so. Not only because he was being polite and doing the right thing by returning something that was hers, but because the weather was getting shittier and shittier.

He also more than anything really hoped this would turn things around.

When he finally got there he was surprised at how easy it was to get in and how no one seemed to recognize him. He was an important person from an important family. Eventually they got it through they're thick skulls that he wanted to see their Captain and they went to ask if she would allow it. Luckily he got through that without loosing his cool. Whether he could do that with her was a completely different story.

Come to think of it he had expected to see Soi Fon here and yet she-as he had recently figured out she was in fact a woman- was nowhere to be seen. That was very surprising to him. He then started to think about Kisuke Urahara the new captain of Squad Twelve. What was his relationship with his teacher? He had little more time to reflect on anything as the guards had returned only they weren't alone.

The guards came marching back by her side with her in very revealing bath robe. The sight of it made his face turn red and he averted his eyes from her. Regardless of how much he really wanted to look.

"Well,well,well" she paused getting a better look at her surprise visitor "what have we here?" She said softly looking him over. She motioned for the guards to leave and they silently obeyed.

Now it was just the two of them. She stood over him with her arms crossed and a towel draped over one arm. Clearly she was waiting for him to initiate.

He decided to waste no time. He hoisted his arm up from his side, but his eyes looked to the floor. "You left this at the Kuchiki manor" he held it up, dangling it between his fingers "I thought you'd misplaced it and wanted it back" he said as politely as he could.

She studied his hand and what was in it. The anticipation for her response was killing him. Eventually she let out a smirk in response to his statement. "You won the game" she said simply.

"Huh?" he let out confused, suddenly getting the courage to look at her face instead of the leg poking out of her robe. Wasn't she angry with him? Wasn't she supposed to be? She didn't sound very angry. Had she forgotten already?

"You won the game" she stated again. "So I left that behind and then left your house. It's clear I wasn't wanted there" Wait? This was his prize? Not what he had in mind.

"I didn't want to keep this" he raised his voice "and I didn't want you to leave either!". Her eyes bugged open when he said that and once he realized what he said and how it sounded his did too. "Fuck" he said aloud with strong emphasis on the 'F'. He didn't care who was around or who heard him, he was in too deep already "That came out wrong" he tried correcting himself. Not the swear word, of course. She naturally only found this all too amusing and was not offended even in the slightest about his cursing this time.

"Oh Little Byakuya, you do care. That's so sweet" she said in an overly sweet tone as she reached down to pinch his cheek. He didn't bother to swipe her away, he felt mortified enough as it is.

'Just kill me now' he thought.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest" she tugged on his cheek. As humiliated as he felt he couldn't help but blush at her comment.

Does she really mean that?

"Can you just take it so I can leave" he asked aloud through grinded teeth.

"Leave?" She questioned withdrawing her hand. She sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah" he stretched it out to her and she took it; finding that playing with that in her hand was better than his face.

"Thanks for returning it so soon" she said finally taking it "but I won't need it right now"

"Why not?" he asked repressing the urge to again say something fowl and now feeling he made this perilous journey for naught.

"You don't need clothes for a bath silly" that was probably an image he didn't need right now and she probably told him that on purpose, like so many other times. Before things could get any worse he thought it best if he got out as soon as possible, which he did without so much as a word said.

"And where are you going?" She inquired watching him go.

"Out" the back of his head grumbled.

"Wait" she called stopping him as he reached for the door. He cocked his head back to her. "It's starting to rain" she said looking over the boy "Why don't you stay here till it stops" she suggested looking back at him.

His eyes bugged open again and his jaw dropped "What?" he asked in complete and utter confusion.

"I'm only being polite. It's only fair the way I see it" she perked up.

"I decline" he said bluntly turning back to the door. Perhaps if she had offered him food considering it was getting late and he had been here longer than he planned.

"Well how about dinner?" He stopped "Your hungry I can tell" she called out to him in a know it all fashion. He turned back to look at her. She was in some strangely seductive pose. How did she always seem to know what he was thinking? "Younger boys always have unquenchable appetites"

You have no idea.

"I decline" he said again only this time more nervous to admit it and he shook when he did. He then turned his head to the door once again to leave. Right as he did she came at him, her breasts smothering his face and her right arm wrapped around his head.

"Aw come on it'll be fun. No one will even know you were gone. I'll show you a bit of that Shihoin hospitality" she grinned. There was a way she said that, that made him really consider her choice of words. And she was so loud that she drowned out the cries of his refusal.

"Come on I've just had a bath drawn. The waters real hot" she purred. He felt like he was melting right now.

He again tried to voice refusal. Despite his insatiable urges he felt this would do him more harm than good.

"I-I uh listen I- just" he protested between her breasts.

"Your so indecisive Little Byakuya" she scolded "girls don't like a guy who can't make decisions" yet she seemed intent on making all his decisions.

"This could storm could last all night!" he finally spoke up.

"All the more reason for you to stay"

Yet again with no way out he consented.

Byakuya had no idea what he was getting himself into and he absolutely hated that, but at the same time he felt he might like where this goes.


	3. An eventful evening

The water calmly flowed from the faucet filling the rather large bathtub with hot water.

Calm however, was the exact opposite of what he was.

He was in his teachers bathroom, about to take a bath with her.

He had wanted to see her naked for a long, long time. Sure he had briefly when she changed from a cat to a person, but he considered that a little different. That was just a tease. Then what the hell was this? An opportunity?

Byakuya stood by idly, fumbling with a towel in his hands starring at the water or the faucet or the ceiling. In truth nothing about this place was that different from the Kuchiki manor's bathroom, but he had to stop himself from ogling the figure next to him.

"No need to wait for me. Jump right in" Yoruichi encouraged him. He looked over to see her undo her robe and open it. Her breasts nearly popped out as the robe slipped open revealing her flat stomach.

He would have looked longer if her eyes didn't look towards his direction. In that moment he panicked and ran for cover.

He stampeded into a changing room to drop off his clothes which he discarded in a very ungraceful manner. He was tempted to leave his underwear on, but realized she would probably only tear it off him later. He had only a small white towel to cover himself and it hardly seemed to do it's job.

He stepped outside and rushed into the bath, though it was more like a pool as far as he was concerned.

Looking around he saw no sign of her. Content with where he was he took a comfortable seat in the middle of the bath and allowed himself to unwind.

It certainly was tranquil right now and since it didn't look so much different from home he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought he'd be. He allowed itself to slip slowly into the hot water. He dunked his head under and even splashed around a little. Yep, it definitely was relaxing.

"How's the water?" her voice suddenly asked from behind him and he almost swallowed water he was so caught off guard. As if the steam wasn't enough to tell her it was boiling hot. He could hear her making her way through the water towards him.

He started steadily inching himself away.

"And where are you going?" She asked and her voice stopped him. "Don't go out too far, there may be some parts of the bath that you can't stand in, Little Byakuya"

He was sure she was just teasing him. Getting a better look at the bath that likely wasn't true.

"And here I thought I wouldn't find you" she joked and out of the corner of his eyes he saw her legs lay down to the left of him. "How rude of you not to wait for me"

"Now wait a sec-" he was about to unload his fury onto her, saying that she told him not to wait for and that for once she was too slow for him. He would have done that if he didn't notice one crucial detail about her.

Why didn't she have on a towel like he did?

He sat there gawking at her body before realizing that she was staring right back at him.

"See something you like?" she asked suggestively.

He snapped his head in the other direction.

"What's the matter?" She asked "Cat got your tongue?" She said not giving him time to answer. He couldn't find the words to give one anyway. "Well I suppose it's only natural for boys your age". You know it was a comment exactly like that why he decided to curse her out in the first place. Then again it's also why he's here now.

"Whadda say, you wash my back and I'll wash yours. Deal?"

"I can do it myself" he pouted still not looking back at her.

"True" she admitted "but you can't reach your back" she said grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him into her.

She pressed up against his back to wash his body. He could feel two soft mounds pressed against his shoulders and her hair dangling around his neck.

"aahh" he shivered though he was far from cold.

He tried distracting his mind and thoughts elsewhere.

Byakuya felt her move away from him and he breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment. He flinched when he felt something again rub against his back. This time he could tell it was a sponge. Needless to say he didn't like it as much.

She dragged the sponge gently across his back and shoulders. After scrubbing him down she would rinse it out over his head and let the water drip down his body.

"That feel good?" She asked after doing it the first time.

"mhhm" he answered, glad that she couldn't see his face mixed with the anticipation and nervousness. He couldn't wait for his chance to wash hers, only she didn't have a towel on like him.

She returned to scrubbing his back and then pouring water over his head. Occasionally the sponge would come up on his shoulder, but he paid it no mind... Until she dragged it across his chest.

He snapped his arms up and hers off "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed looking barely over his shoulder at her.

"I'm washing you" she answered nonchalantly.

"I can do that part myself" he said covering his chest with his arms. "You said you'd wash my back"

"Your back is clean. I'm moving on" she reached the sponge around again, but he put his arms up defensively.

"Well since your done, you can do me now" she placed the sponge down in the water. He saw her turn her back to him and out of his view "Whenever your ready" she called.

Byakuya turned to peak over his shoulder to look at her. She was sitting on her feet away from him. Her back was to him and she wasn't looking back. She moved her hair off her back and let it drop over her chest. His eyes danced along her body, tracing from her shoulders down the arch of her back until they gravitated down to her perfect round ass.

He starred there in awe of her body.

"What are you not going to help me?" She called out, but didn't look back at him. He gave an inaudible response before slowly moving towards her. Even though she was facing away from him he felt she knew he was just sitting there admiring her.

The closer he got the more real he realized this was. Even though he couldn't see her face he felt like she was smiling. Probably a smirk.

He positioned himself behind her. His eyes again dancing all across her back and down even further. He was careful in how close he was to her; the last thing he wanted to do was poke her in the back.

With shaky hands he grabbed the sponge and brought it up to touch her back. It felt so rough against her soft skin. And she felt so warm. Before he was about to drag it over her back he stopped.

"You know" he squeaked. She turned her head to his and his eyes locked onto her golden ones. They're faces were so very close right now. "I think you missed a spot on me" he said nervously. It was clearly a lie.

"Alright" she said softly. She believed him? She wasn't even going to argue.

Byakuya turned around and hunched over with his legs crossed. He saw her legs pop up and encircle his. He curled in more on himself as she started scrubbing his back again. "You must think your a dirty little boy because you seem fine from back here" she said making him blush. "So clearly you must want me to wash your front" she said before bringing her arm and the sponge with it across his chest. This time he didn't stop her.

She reached around to scrub his back, tightening her grip on his shoulder and pressing her chest against him harder the farther she reached around.

She started scrubbing across his chest and around his shoulders before rinsing him off. But slowly she started working her way down. From the bottom of his chest, to his stomach, then down to his crotch.

"Alright that's enough!" he jumped up grabbing the towel and covering up his crotch with both hands as he began walking away. It didn't matter if he broke their little 'deal' this time. Or what she would say to try and stop him.

"Hey Little Byakuya" she sang to him. That made him stop and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. She let her hair down so it covered her breasts and he sadly couldn't see anything below the water. She smirked at him "You got a cute little ass" she winked.

He felt his body grow even hotter and in the water he could see his reflection going red. Feeling a draft he looked down to view his 'cute little ass' and was horrified to realize that the towel had slipped off, exposing his backside to her.

He turned and stormed off even faster, only now covering up his 'cute little ass'. He could hear her chuckling behind him as he stormed off.

At least she could voice her opinion on asses.

He went to grab his clothes and dried himself off only to put his clothes back on. Even he found it disgusting, but it was all he had to wear so he'd live with it.

After he got dressed he politely waited for her; it's not like he could do anything else. Maybe he'd still be able to say she was too slow for him. He sat himself outside of the bathroom and waited. One thing was for sure, he imagined he'd be having a very interesting dream tonight. And what if he had to do that again tomorrow?

It was a while before she came out, so long that he practically got bored waiting.

"What took you so long? Slowpoke" he mocked. Flash Goddess my ass

"I had to wash myself." she said simply, running a hand through her hair. " And with you not there to help me it took a while" she retorted, again beating him at his own game. "Now come on. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too" he got up to walk with her, but she put a hand up to stop him.

"What are you wearing?" She asked

"Clothes" he responded obnoxiously

"The same ones you wore here?" He nodded. She looked at him in disapproval.

"It's not like I had time to get new ones. Besides your wearing the same robe" he pointed at her.

"I'm gonna take it off" she retorted crossing her arms, but he did have a point. "Wait here"she insisted "I'll be right back" she waved before walking off again leaving his to his own devices.

It didn't take her too long to come back this time. When she returned she had a small pink kimono in her arms.

"I haven't worn this since I was a little girl, long before you were born" she smiled "Here" she reached it out to him "Put it on"

He looked at it in compete disapproval. "No Fucking Way"

"It's the only one in your size. You have to wear it" she again ignored his choice of words.

After fighting a losing battle he relented and begrudgingly took it and after he changed gave her his clothes for them to be washed.

Dinner seemed to go over a little better...with the exceptions of a couple of bumps in the road. One big one being it was only the two of them eating dinner which he didn't mind. It's just that she was sitting across from him with barley nothing on after discarding her robe like she said. His eyes instinctively fell down from her nearly exposed breasts to her panties.

Purple **really** was her color.

"Is something wrong?" She asked after a long silence. Neither of them had said a word since dinner started. He snapped his head up from looking at her panties to her face.

"What?!" He asked suddenly wondering if he got caught.

"You haven't touched your food yet" she pointed with her utensils to his side of the table. Unlike her side which was messy his side was untouched. "Are you not hungry? Or do you want something else?" She asked genuinely.

"No no it's fine" he said finally starting to eat.

"Good" she smiled. A few moments of silence passed as they both managed to enjoy dinner.

"Later if the stars are out we can go outside and see them" she suggested, bringing the bowl up to her mouth and slurping from it. That proposal, however stirred a different thought in Byakuya.

"Wouldn't that mean the storms over?" He asked.

She stopped "hm?" she let out with a raised brow, her eyes poking over the bowl starring at him.

"If the stars are out then that means the storms over" he paused as she lowered the bowl and he could see all of her face. Her eyes followed the bowl down to the table "so I would be able to leave" he said simply. He saw agitation visibly rise in her face. Her eyes shot back up to him.

"You make it sound as if your some kind of prisoner!"

"What?-no I-"

"You don't like looking at the stars? Drinking in the moonlight-"she caught herself "I guess you're too young for that" she laughed, whatever anger being in her before left.

"Admittedly" she said sternly.

"When we were younger Kisuke and I would stay up all night looking at stars" she told Byakuya with fond remembrance all over her voice and face.

His face turned in on itself and grimaced.

"oh what the fuck?" He muttered to himself. He did not like the way that sounded.

"hm. What was that?" She perked up.

"Nothing" he blurted out

"I thought not" she said simply taking another mouthful of food "you should stop muttering you know"

"I don't mutter" he retorted. The conversation continued on like that. With him denying her accusations which were as usual false, but she undated they were true. At least she was laughing. He liked her laugh. He just wished it wasn't always at his expense. He didn't think he was particularly funny but he liked that he was able to make her laugh so much.

"Alright then, just tell me what you said" she insisted

"I" he paused. He didn't know what he was going to say. Well he did have one question. Technically it wouldn't be a lie since it did sort of relate to this "I was saying you two must have been very close"

"We still are" she told him. Damn it. He felt his heart drop. "It's important to feel comfortable with those around you"

He swallowed a lump in his throat " I'm comfortable right now" he blurted out before taking in another mouthful of food to show it.

She looked up from her drink to him "Good. I am too" she admitted. It's her barracks he imagined she should. But he managed to smile at that. "Well it's nice to see you smiling for once. Better that that scowl always across your face" she joked.

She reached her hand out to her cup to help her soothe her dry throat. She brought it to her mouth, but nothing came out. Upon inspecting it further she realized thee was nothing it in. The only thing she could see was Byakuya sitting on the other side of the table.

"I'm empty" she declared as she brought her legs up "You want anything?" She asked him rather bluntly.

He however, had gone back to looking at her very visible and irresistible curves. He furiously shook his head 'no' when in actuality the answer was clearly 'yes'.

"Alright" she shrugged and turned away from him. She reached her arm over to get the bottle, her breasts very noticeably jiggling in the process. She brought it over and poured herself another glass.

Feeling his urges start to come back to him he thought it best he excuse himself to go and **relieve** himself of his thoughts.

Without excusing himself he turned around, stood up making sure she wouldn't see what was going on his pants and therefore in his head right now and walked away.

"Where are you off to?" She asked before taking another sip, but keeping her eyes on him.

He halfway turned to see her "Me-I'm just I-"

"I hope you weren't thinking about leaving me. It's rude." she said swirling the glass in her hand "I'm relying on you to keep me up with engaging conversation"

"Well actually it's just I'm- that is in tired" he blurted that last part out it clearly being another lie.

"Really?" He nodded. "Alright" she sighed looking to his plate "Have a little more food and then I'll show you to your room. Deal?"

That was one of the many deals she had made with him recently. This one like all the others he was happy to oblige. He sat himself back down at the table, without her noticing anything.

"W-where will I've sleeping?" He asked nervously.

"In my room of course" she replied enthusiastically "Now you don't mind if I sleep in the nude, right?"

After dinner and even more engaging conversation she lead him to his room.

"How much farther?" He asked as they walked. The raindrops were falling heavily from the sky drilling holes into the ground and buildings.

"Don't complain" she nagged as she lead the way with a light in her hand "Your the one who wanted a room all to yourself. All because you didn't want to spend time with me" she frowned.

"I'm only here to spend time with you" she turned her head to say some comment but he managed to correct himself "I mean-uh- we've already spent so much time together. Space is good too"

"I guess your right." she smiled. Then she stopped before a door "Well this is i.t" she said. He just stood next to her outside of the door "Well go in." she reached a hand around his back and pushed him in as her other arm opened the door.

He stumbled into the dark room. The only light was coming from her hand or a stray flash of lightning.

"It'll" he cleared his throat "it'll do"

"It's all we have for such short notice.. Even for such a high profile guest appearance" he didn't say anything so she naturally thought that would be it for the day. And they had a rather long and interesting one.

"Good night Little Byakuya" she said sweetly before closing the door

"Yoruichi" he muttered. She took notice of that. It wasn't often he called her by her real name.

"Yes Byakuya" he opened the door a little more.

He didn't turn to look at her. He just starred endlessly at the floor. That and the tone of his voice told her that he was embarrassed.

"The next time the stars are out... Can we look at them together?" He asked.

A smile formed across her face "Next time." she nodded "For as long as you want"

All in all he felt his first date went over really well.


	4. A good morning surprise,breakfast in bed

The sound of running water dropping off the side of a cliff and violently hitting against the rocks was all he could hear. The continuous plummeting of water emptied into a river and peacefully made it's way down through the woods.

He had received a "special invitation" to come here today.

"You made it" she grinned at him licking her lips after saying it, her head and shoulders were the only parts of her visible above the water. "You won't be needing those" she poked a finger up from under the water to him. He looked himself over confused "Your clothes you silly boy. You can't take a bath with clothes on" she splashed about a bit before standing up and out of the water "Don't you want to join me?". He nodded his head furiously. He could feel all the way from where he was that the water was boiling hot. Steam was rising up form it. "Whadda say, you wash my back and I'll wash yours. Deal?" that word sounded so eerily familiar to him.

"Deal" he echoed her words. He slipped his shoes off. Damn it was not. The steam from the water nearly blocked out his perfect view of her. He made his way over to join her, discarding his clothes as he went, but it must have been at too slow a pace for her.

"Here" she shot out of the water and grabbed a hold of him "let me help with the rest" she said before going ahead and taking his pants off.

"Well,well,well" she said under her breath "what have we here?" She said softly looking him over. She then opened her mouth and dove in.

Byakuya's eyes snapped open and he looked to the ceiling high above him. Damn it. Why does this keep happening?

Just when it was about to get good too.

And just like all the others times it was incredibly hot and he was just as excited as ever.

"Damn it" he said aloud placing his hands over his face in shame "What is wrong with me?" he asked in agony hoping he would somehow get an answer, but none came and he still couldn't find one. He rubbed his eyes aggressively before opening them wider to get a clearer view of his room.

Wait a second.. this wasn't his room. This wasn't his bed. This wasn't his house.

Where the hell was he?

He quickly sat himself up to get a better look of everything. He darted his head from side to side in a confused state. What the hell is going on?!

He shook his head as if it would help him remember anything. Surprisingly it did. It was all coming back to him now.

She had invited him to stay at her barracks while it rained outside. How hospitable of her. As it turned out that storm raged all night, so she insisted he'd say for its duration, telling him "no one would even know you were gone". He sincerely doubted that. So he stayed the whole night at the Squad Two barracks. She offered him a room that until recently belonged to a member of the stealth force. It had become vacant when said member died in the line of duty.

How reassuring of her to offer him **this** room.

She had joked they share a room going out of her way to ask if 'you don't mind if I sleep in the nude, right?". It took everything in him to say "no". Though he thoroughly enjoyed the bath.

In fact since he was sleeping over he wished, or rather it wouldn't surprise him if she was hiding somewhere in the room to scare him. But that would mean she'd notice his- he looked down to see it standing tall.

Yep still there.

The more he thought about it the more he wished she'd woken up naked next to him. That or have her mouth around his dick.

Clearly the thoughts from his dreams had not subsided yet.

He had enjoyed his time here. He wasn't sure if that surprised him or not. But he also didn't want to overstay his welcome, especially like this. He felt he had little time to waste. He wanted to get out of here before he embarrassed himself further. At least she seemed to have forgiven him for his outburst yesterday. She didn't seem to even remember.

He would just grab his clothes and... where the hell were his clothes? What the hell is he wearing?

He looked down to see himself dressed in a bright pink robe. "It's like a cherry blossom" her voice echoed to him. Apparently it was all they had to offer in his size.

 **BULL. SHIT.**

He looked around the room, but his clothes were no where to be found. Then he remembered what happened. She had insisted he have his clothes washed as it would be unsanitary for him to wear them to bed. Again despite his protests, specifically recalling that she 'wasn't his mother' she went through with it anyway.

Well it seemed like he'd have to get his clothes and get away as quickly as possible though, he looked down at himself.. he couldn't go out like this.

But it didn't' seem like he'd have a choice. Another big problem was that he was still... very much excited from his dream. And it really showed. He would have to deal with that first.

He took a few anxious looks around the the room. He determined nobody would be able to see him, let alone hear what he intended to do. Feeling relieved in all but one area he slid his right hand into his pants.

Elsewhere in the barracks someone else rested peacefully through the night despite the storm that raged outside and a lack of bad dreams certainly helped. Her routine of getting up was no different than that of a cats. A wide yawn followed good stretch of the arms, legs and back before finally sitting herself up.

From there Yoruichi rubbed whatever sleep there still was out of her eyes. Somehow she felt like she was forgetting something. Not something too important, just something that happened recently and might have an effect on her day.

Oh well. Whatever it was she was sure she'd remember it when the time comes. Maybe she should get dressed first?

There's always somewhere to start.

She got her uniform on, but still felt like something was missing. She brought a hand up to her neck. That's right she left it at the Kuchiki manor. She would have to go back and get it she was about to take a step outside her room when she noticed it laying on the counter. A smile crossed her face as it all started to come back to her.

Considering she just woke up she decided to check up on Squad Two's latest recruit. She tied it around her neck and went to check up on Little Byakuya.

Mad she made her way through the barracks, happily greeting everyone who passed her. Regardless of social stature or rank they were a family here and wouldn't be able to operate without a single person.

'Perhaps today I could teach that little brat humility' she pondered as she recalled the events that brought them here.

"Good morning my lady" she was greeted by one of her squad members as she passed by. It was her lieutenant to be exact;Marenoshim Omaeda. "And where are you off to in such a hurry this morning Captain?" he asked.

"Just to check on our guest. He can be awful cranky in the mornings"

"I heard he's always cranky" he responded. The two shared a laugh. He certainly wasn't wrong about that. Though she's doubt if Byakuya would find it as funny.

"You wouldn't be wrong about that" she said before continuing her way to Byakua's guest room. She walked down a few more hallways and around a few more corners before she reached the section of the barracks he insisted he stay in.

Little shit was cut off from everyone else. She didn't even realize how far away he was from her and how desolate this part of the barracks was.

But that's sadly the nature of their work.

She turned on her feet and stopped when she finally arrived at Byakua's guest room.

"Little Byakuya, are you awake?" She asked putting an emphasis on 'little' since she knew she'd get a reaction.

Surprisingly she didn't, but she did hear the furious beating of feet running around. That and a girlish squeal. "Byakuya?" She again receives no answer. "Ready or not I'm coming in" it was her barracks anyway.

She opened the door to see.. nothing. Well not him at least. His bed was there though it was unmade. Rude little shit as he is, that was unlike him. The water in the bathroom was also still running.

"Hm?" She let out before taking a step back and closing the door. She could feel he was close and even better than that she heard footsteps around the corner. She turned to walk down it, but stopped short of it.

"Little Byakuya" she sang out to him, but he still did not respond "Are we playing hide and seek?" she asked in an overly playful tone that he probably wouldn't appreciate as she bared claws and fangs. She could feel his spiritual pressure and she knew he was very close by. Why not prolong they're meeting with a little game? Especially when she knew that she was going to win.

She bounded up and around the corner certain he was right there "Gotcha!" she exclaimed. But much to her very visible surprise he wasn't there at all. In fact there was no sign of anybody. She managed to crack a smile amidst her surprise.

She had to give him credit. It seemed like he had learned to mask his spiritual pressure; likely to hide from her. Quite flattering actually. But for all the praise she could give him for it, there was still enough to chastise him. She could still feel his pressure and knew he was closer now than ever.

Suddenly she heard a muffled moan from one of the rooms down the hall. Not only could she sense he was close, she could hear him too. She slid her feet across the floor careful not to make too much noise. Gliding down the hall to the next room she stopped right before it and slammed it open.

But he still wasn't there.

He had to be here, she knew it. Though it would be jut like that loud mouthed little shit to run off without saying goodbye. She was going to make sure that didn't happen.

She didn't bother closing the door and went right to the next one. She slammed open the door and found exactly what she was looking for.

His back was to her at first, but he instantly turned to see her. His eyes were wide and the look on his face implied something else was going on, like she had walked in on something. His right hand was hidden behind his back.

For a few silent moments he just starred up at her with wide eyes and she unflinchingly starred down at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked quizzically, not amused at all by what was going on.

"I" he droned " was" he dragged on the word just as long. In fact it was so long that she had taken another look at his posture.

"What's in your hand?" she asked seriously.

"My-my what?" he asked using confusion to try and hide his nervousness.

"Your hand" she repeated slower and with greater emphasis.

"Why nothing, obviously" he responded nervously showing off his already visible left hand.

"Not that one" she said clearly not amused by his answer. Her tone and the question sent shivers down his spine and his face reddened at it.

"It's-uh" he gulped "noth-nothing.. important"

"Show me" she ordered.

"Wh-what?"

"Show me what's in your hand" she commanded. He stalled again and stared at just about everything else, but her. "Byakuya!" she snapped at him.

He started trembling at bit. It was all over for him now. He was caught red handed- more like white handed. Almost literally.

This is the end of him. All because of her. She would tell everyone and he would bring shame on his family. He had betrayed them.

Damn it! Why couldn't he just control himself?!

He inched his right hand out from behind his back. She raised an eyebrow at him.

He held it low to hide it from her. She snapped her right hand out grabbing him by his wrist. He flinched and winced when she did. She held his wrist tightly in place with only her fingers. There was no way he was getting away now.

She inspected his hand, rotating it around delicately in her fingers. What was all that white stuff?

She lifted his arm up stretching it to it's limit until it was before her face, allowing for a much better look.

She inhaled the air sharply through her nose. What a distinct smell. He started to tremble. She took another sniff.

Then in an instant her eyes bulged open. She looked from his hand to him. His head shrunk at her gaze and she looked back to his hand.

What happened next he could not describe.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and swallowed his hand nearly whole. Her tongue swirled around each of his fingers and his palm.

He tried retracting his hand but it did not budge, she held him in his place. Her tongue swirled and swiveled around each of his fingers, constricting each of his digits. The inside of her mouth and her slithering tongue felt so hot against his skin.

She popped his hand out to run her tongue along his palm before sticking it back into her mouth.

She let out pleasurable moans as she sucked on his hand as licked his fingers clean.

Then suddenly she stopped.

She dragged her tongue slowly across his palm one last time. For him it was excruciating. He felt like he was going to explode.

Then when she was finally done she slowly dragged his hand out of her mouth, letting out a refreshing "Ahh" as she did it. Thick saliva covered his hand and some dripped from her mouth.

She ran her tongue across her lips now, licking them clean.

His hand now drenched in her saliva was casually placed to his side. She looked down to him with a bright beaming smile. As if **NOTHING** questionable had just occurred between them.

He stared on the entire time, mouth gaping open and his eyes wide like saucers. He was completely and utterly dumbfounded by what and how this was happening before him.

It was like a dream come true.

Almost.

His mouth dropped open. He looked at her dazed, not sure what to say about anything that just transpired.

If he had the words it would have been 'What and why the fuck did you do that?' followed by 'Do you know what you just did?' and 'Did I just get raped?'

He felt lightheaded and may have to lay down to process all this.

"Silly boy, you should learn to clean up after yourself" she said calmly.

"I" he droned once again, his head swaying from side to side "uuuuhhh... what?" he steadied himself, focusing back on her.

"What?" she shrugged "cats do it all the time"

They weren't cats, but he didn't have the sense to argue.

He felt dirty now...and he kind of liked it. Maybe deep down she was just that sick fuck he really thought she was. Not that he minded.

"No matter what your thinking" she paused and crossed her arms, realizing he was probably thinking a lot of confusing things right now "I think deep, deep down you really enjoy our time together". She realized this now? She then pointed her finger to his crotch.

Looking down he realized he had another raging hard on. He quickly covered it up. At least he knew where all his blood was going.

"If I can just say" she leaned in "Your gonna make some lucky woman really happy some day" she winked at him.

"Oh god" he muttered under his breath. He gulped "s-someday" he repeated sheepishly with red cheeks.

"Someday" she nodded. Then she turned her back to him and walked away. She stopped when she realized he wasn't following her. "Well come on, Little Byakuya" she called back to him "Do you want me to beat you to the training grounds again?" She teased.

Feeling up to the challenge he took a step forward

"Wait" she put up a hand to stop him. "Why don't you wash your hands first"


End file.
